Crosshairs
by suzie2b
Summary: It isn't fair. It isn't right. It's war.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.\**

 **Author's note: This is for tullyfan, who asked for some "Tully/Troy interaction".**

 **Crosshairs**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was sitting next to Hitch's cot at a field hospital. He'd had surgery to remove two German bullets he'd received during the Rat Patrol's latest raid. Tully didn't like the fact that his friend wasn't awake yet, but the nurses had told him Hitch was being kept sedated to allow him to begin to heal without the stress of pain.**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked in and looked at the two privates. Tully scrunched down on the chair, eyes closed with his head forward, and his long legs stretched out in front of him. One hand resting lightly on Hitch's arm in case he began to stir.**

 **Without opening his eyes, Tully sensed who was standing next to him. "How's the shoulder, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled and wondered how the private always seemed to know who was next to him even with his eyes closed. "Uncomfortable, but overall not too bad."**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked up at Moffitt. "I can sympathize. I remember when I had a dislocated shoulder."**

 **Troy asked, "How's Hitch doing?"**

 **Tully pushed himself upright on the chair. "Road to recovery. The doctors got the bullets out without a problem. Pumped him full of plasma and antibiotics. They're keeping him sedated for a while yet."**

" **Good." Troy got right to the point. "We heard from Captain Boggs. He wants you and me to go after Dr. Ballard again."**

 **Tully stood up with an angry frown. He pointed to Moffitt and Hitch as he said, "You've gotta be kidding! Look what happened when the four of us tried it, sarge. Does he really think just two of us can do any better?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Dr. Ballard is one of the foremost scientists of the war, Tully. The information in his head is too important to risk it getting into enemy hands."**

" **But he was captured days ago. The Germans have probably already forced the information out of him and killed him."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch and the few other patients in the ward before he said, "Let's talk outside." Once they'd stepped out of the hospital tent, Troy said, "Captain Boggs got intel that the Germans are waiting for the Gestapo's top interrogator, Hans Schaefer. Intelligence says the German High Command doesn't want to risk Dr. Ballard dying during some sloppy interrogation before they get what they want."**

 **Tully sighed. "Aren't they going to be ready for us this time? I mean … this is Major Vogel's company. We've dealt with them before and they know our tactics. They were ready when we went in for Dr. Ballard last time. They sure as heck are going to be ready for us to try again."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah. That's why we've been ordered to change our tactics a little."**

 **Tully looked from one sergeant to the other suspiciously. "Change our tactics how?"**

 **Moffitt explained, "Schaefer isn't due at Vogel's camp until the day after tomorrow. That gives you two time to figure out a way to get close to Dr. Ballard. High Command has given the go ahead to…"**

 **Tully heard the hesitation in his voice. "The go ahead for what?"**

 **Troy finished, "If we can't pull the doctor out … we have to silence him."**

 **Tully never liked being given these options. He knew what his job would be on this mission.**

 **Moffitt saw the look on the young private's face. "None of us like it, Tully. But we have to do what's necessary or risk losing the war."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, I know. When do we leave?"**

 **Troy said, "As soon as the jeep's ready."**

 **Tully looked at Moffitt. "Keep an eye on Hitch, okay? I don't want him to wake up and find an empty chair next to him."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Don't worry."**

 **#############################**

 **Troy and Tully arrived outside Major Vogel's encampment just after dark. They were on the east side this time and were watching the camp from a low hill.**

 **Tully had made himself as comfortable as possible, using the scrub brush to stay hidden. With binoculars he scanned the camp and didn't like what he saw.**

 **Troy joined him and handed the private a box of K-Rations and a canteen. "What do you see?"**

 **Tully handed the sergeant the binoculars. "There's twice as many sentries. I'm guessing Dr. Ballard is still being kept in the same wooden cell. Looks like there's a guard on every side."**

 **Troy checked out the camp. "Yeah. Looks like they really are expecting us to try again. We'll know more in the morning."**

 **Tully opened the box of food. "Sarge, what're our chances of getting him out of there?"**

 **Troy let out a sigh. "Not good, Tully." He watched the private open the can of cheese. "You going to be okay with this?"**

 **Without looking at the sergeant, Tully said, "I'll do what needs doin'."**

" **When you're done eating, go down and get some sleep."**

 **#############################**

 **The next morning found Tully on top of the hill again watching the camp. Troy joined him when it got light and asked, "Anything change?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Same number of guards … but take a look at what's hangin' around that cell. Didn't notice it last night in the dark."**

 **Troy took the binoculars and saw that the cell had been heavily booby-trapped with explosives. "There's no way we're going to be able to get to him without blowing him up along with us."**

 **Tully said quietly, "Yeah, that's my thinking too. I'll go get ready."**

 **Troy watched the private move solemnly down the hill and over to the jeep, where he took a machine gun out of its holster. A minute later he joined Tully and asked, "Do you want me to do it?"**

 **Tully shook his head as he prepared the gun. "I'm not one to shirk my duties, sarge."**

" **Didn't say you were. Just thought I'd give you a chance to back out of taking the shot."**

" **Nah, I'm good. Don't like it, but it's part of my job." Tully smiled slightly. "Besides, I'm a better shot than you."**

 **Troy nodded with a smile of his own. "You're right about that. Now, I'll head around to the south side of camp. You go find a place where you can take the shot through that window. I'll give you fifteen minutes, then I'll make a commotion to draw their attention away from their prisoner. We'll meet back here and be on our way."**

" **Right, sarge."**

" **Okay, head out."**

 **Tully made his way carefully to a spot he and Hitch had used for cover the last time they were there. Unfortunately, he found it too low with nothing to steady the machine gun on. He moved about fifteen feet to his right. It was higher, but was more out in the open than he'd like. A little further on, Tully found what he was looking for. He leaned his chest and belly against a large rock and steadied the machine gun on top to take aim between the bars on the window. Tully took deep slow breaths as he waited for Troy's signal.**

 **Less than two minutes later there was an explosion on the other side of the camp. Then another. The sentries ran to see what was going on, leaving only two with the prisoner. Tully saw Dr. Ballard stand up and look out the window to see what was happening. He started to squeeze the trigger. One of the guards stepped around and blocked the window. Tully swore under his breath and fired. The guard went down, leaving the doctor in plain view and in the crosshairs.**

 **#############################**

 **Tully pulled into a waterhole about eighty kilometers away. Troy didn't question the move as Tully got out of the jeep, walked quickly behind a broken wall and began retching.**

 **Troy got out of the jeep and was waiting with a canteen when Tully returned. He handed the uncapped canteen to the pale young man. "You okay?"**

 **Tully swished a mouthful of water around and spit it out. He nodded and said quietly, "Sorry about that."**

" **Want to talk about it?"**

 **Tully hesitated, then sat down in the shade of the jeep. "I've had to shoot people before. I've even played sniper before. It's all part of being in this damn war." He took a drink from the canteen as Troy sat down next to him. "It was always a German though. I could tell myself I killed one of the bad guys. But this … an American doctor." Tully looked at the sergeant with tears in his eyes. "He was staring right at me when I… His eyes are going to haunt me forever."**

 **Troy put his hand on the back of Tully's neck and gently pulled him against his shoulder. He could feel the private shake as he quietly cried. "You're going to get through this, Tully. I promise."**

 **#############################**

 **Back at the field hospital, Tully became sullen and withdrawn. For three days he didn't eat, didn't sleep, and stayed away from everyone.**

 **On the fourth day, Troy went looking and found Tully behind some barrels in the motor pool. "You okay, Tully?" He nodded. "Moffitt, Hitch, and I are worried about you."**

 **Tully looked up at the sergeant, dark circles surrounded his dull, tired eyes. "How is Hitch?"**

" **He's doing well. They're going to transfer him to Ras Tanura in three or four more days." Troy knelt down and put a hand on the private's shoulder. "Tully, you need to talk to someone. You're not sleeping or eating…"**

" **Can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Dr. Ballard. Food doesn't stay down. I feel numb."**

 **Troy sighed. "Look, Moffitt asked one of the doctors to call someone that can help you."**

 **Tully looked down at the sand. "A psychiatrist?"**

" **Yeah. He just arrived." When the private didn't say anything, Troy continued, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all need help now and then. You just have to talk to him. Or if you don't want to talk, just listen. He knows what's going on and wants to help you."**

 **Finally, Tully sighed and looked at the sergeant again. "You really think he can help me?"**

 **Troy nodded. "I know he can."**

" **Sarge…"**

" **Yeah, Tully?"**

" **Will you come with me?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Sure I will."**

 **#############################**

 **For the next three days the psychiatrist worked with Tully. Troy was at every session, sitting quietly to one side, always there when Tully looked for him. By the third night, with the help of a mild sedative, he slept for twelve dreamless hours.**

 **The next day, after he'd showered and eaten a meal with Troy and Moffitt, Tully went to visit Hitch. He sat down next to the cot and waited for his friend to open his eyes, then asked quietly, "How're you doing?"**

 **Hitch smiled slightly. "I'm doing good. How 'bout you?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Doing better. Sorry I haven't been around lately."**

" **Hey, it's okay. Troy told me what happened and Moffitt's been keeping me updated. Glad to hear that you finally got some sleep."**

 **Tully actually smiled a little. "I haven't slept that much since I was a teenager. Felt good though … to be able to close my eyes and not see Dr. Ballard. That psychiatrist, Dr. Terry, he's really helping out. And I couldn't have done it without Troy holding my hand through this whole thing."**

 **Hitch said, "Is Dr. Terry going back to base with us tomorrow?"**

" **Yeah. He says I won't be ready to go back to work for at least two or three weeks. But he seems to think I'm progressing real well."**

" **That works out pretty good then. I won't be released by medical for at least that long. We can keep each other company when you're not with Charley."**

 **Tully grinned. "I'd like that."**

 **Troy and Moffitt stood at the door to the hospital tent watching the exchange between the two privates. Moffitt said quietly, "He really is doing so much better. I'm glad we were able to get Dr. Terry out here and not have to wait until we returned to base."**

 **Troy nodded with a smile. "Yeah, the doctor knows his stuff. He says Tully is strong and with help he'll get through this crisis in no time."**

" **You know, Troy, the doctor really can't take all the credit. From what you told me and what I've seen, you've had a pretty big hand in Tully's recovery too."**

 **Troy sighed. "I just do what I need to do. And if that means giving one of my men a shoulder to cry on, that's what I'll do. We have to take care of each other because we're the only ones we can truly count on."**


End file.
